kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Omens
During Sacred Time, your clan's godi talk to their gods, and report omens for the year to come. Some Omens must be acted upon during the year, least a god take offense, others are simple findings. Chaos Omens about chaos. *"Some said they smelled the stench of Chaos lurking near the tula." *"Some sensed that the forces of Chaos were weaker this year, and would be easier to rout." Diplomacy *"They felt that our standing among the other clans would rise, no matter what foolish things we did." *"They sensed that other clans would form bad opinions of us, no matter how generous we were." Exploration *"A kingdom to the far northwest figured in their visions; they said we should make a trip there." *"The omens for exploring are good." *"They saw Vinga finding her spear, and said we needed to sacrifice to her before we went exploring." *"They saw the shadow of Kero Fin, and said that Orlanth wanted us to make a pilgrimage to his mother's holy mountain this year." *"Our explorers are likely to meet with misfortune this year." Farming Crops *"A few of them were worried that the crops might not get enough rain this year." *"Our barley crop may not come up at all." *"The alynx spirits have chased off the vermin, and there should be few rats this year." *"Our wheat crop will wither before it can be harvested." *"A few of them were concerned that the crops might not get enough sunshine this year." *"We can expect an unusual number of rats and vermin this year." Herds *"Some worried that the udders of our cows would only give trickles of milk this year." *"They said the signs for calving looked bad." *"They heard the sound of contented grunting, and said many piglets would be born this year." *"Many of our cows would have twins and triplets." *"They worried that the pigs would give birth to small and sickly litters." *"They were looking forward to drinking this year's milk, which would be creamy and plentiful." Hunting *"The hunters will find little game this year." *"It will be a good year for hunting." Gods Blessings These omens require you to learn a god's blessing during the year, or else... *"They heard Ernalda crying beneath the earth, and said that our crops might suffer terribly if we did not learn one of her blessings before the year was through." *"They looked deeply into Uralda's brown eyes, and felt that we should learn one of her blessings this year or else our herd magic might suffer." *"They had terrible visions of Maran Gor, and said that we might suffer an earthquake if we did not learn one of her blessings this year." *"They said that Odayla would lure all the game away if we did not learn one of his blessings this year." *"They heard the bellowing of a bull, and said that the future of our clan's war magic depended on learning one of Urox's blessings this year." Demands These omens are demands from the gods, if you do as they say, you will be rewarded. *"They heard Eurmal laughing during the Sacred Time ceremonies, and said that misfortune would plague us until we replaced at least half of our clan ring." *"They saw a great map painted by Lhankor Mhy, and warned that another clan would gain luck meant for us if we did not explore distant parts of Dragon Pass this year." *"They thought Chalana Arroy would reward us if we refrained from raiding this year." *"They dreamed Issaries took them to a hall full of marvelous treasures, and said that if we acquired more treasures in the next two years, he would reward us richly in years to come." *"They saw the shadow of Kero Fin, and said that Orlanth wanted us to make a pilgrimage to his mother's holy mountain this year." *"They walked besides the Lightbringers as those great gods strode to the edge of the world. When the god-talkers returned, they said we needed to attempt a heroquest this year." *"They said that Issaries and Orlanth would judge us by our ability to increase our herds; if we could seize or buy more cattle, they would bless us. If we lost cattle, we might be cursed." Health *"They said the backs of their necks felt the presence of disease spirits." Heroquesting *"They said the gods felt close, and this year would be good for heroquesting." Trade *"This could be a good year for trading missions." *"Our market will be unprofitable this year." *"Our market will be profitable this year." *"They said our trading partners would prove unusually stingy." People *"They add that our crafters will have good luck this year." *"They say our crafters will be plagued with misfortune this year." Children *"Few children will be born this year." *"They said many children born this year would have great destinies." *"We will be blessed with many children this year." War *"They saw many ravens, and suspect there will be battle later in the year." *"They saw a sword hovering above our tula; Humakt wanted us to raid before we were raided ourselves." *The god-talkers herd Orlanth laughing and dancing in the hills. They said that we would enjoy good luck if we raided, and that our enemies would be scared or confused and unable to raid us back. *"The god-talkers rode on a wild raid with Orlanth during Sacred Time. They learned that if we sent no more than a dozen warriors, our first cattle raid this year would be extraordinarily successful." *"They saw blood on a wall, and fear for the safety of our fighters." Uninterpretable Strange and undecipherable omens. *"They heard whispers in a strange language, but could not make out the meaning." *"They heard metal ringing in the distance, but could not tell if it was bells or swords." *"The leaves of the oak trees fell off early, but nobody agreed what this signified." *"They identified no other omens, and this troubled them." *"There were many swirling gusts of wind, but nobody was sure what this meant." Uncategorized These are omens to be sorted. *"They said that Issaries and Orlanth would judge our ability to increase our herds: if we could seize or buy more cattle, they would bless us. If we lost cattle, we might be cursed." *"They said the spirits of our ancestors were in a good mood, and might be willing to answer questions." *"They saw a vision of a fence falling down and our tula covered with strangers." (This suggests an invasion) *"They forecast a mild Dark season." *"We will have a bitterly cold Dark season." *"They said the spirits of our ancestors were peevish because we were stuck in our ways and not learning anything new." (This means you should learn at least one new blessing, doesn't matter which god)) *"They were a little surprised to report that they saw few arguments within the clan." *"They had a feeling that the clan would see endless legal squabbles in the coming year." *"One of them had the sense that Trickster magic might be more reliable this year." *"They thought we would be blessed with good fortune this year." *"They feared that bad luck would plague us this year." *"Several of them walked beside our ancestors in Sacred Time and learned that the ancestors needed sacrifices so that they would be able to keep our clan magic strong."